


Regrouped

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [109]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fae & Fairies, Fix-It, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Plans, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fairies deal with the recent developments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrouped

**Author's Note:**

> Part one, "Love Interruption."
> 
>  **Original Characters** : Claudwina Crane, Claudellen Crane, Claudie Crane, Devi Avninder, Rhys Averill.

“It’s all magicked,” announces a petite redhead in a spangly leotard, entering the antechamber that everyone has been herded into.  It’s spellcasting Claudwina, and they all know this despite never having spoken to her before.  Behind her are Claudellen (the previously alluded to queen of divination, a frizzy-haired blonde with pink highlights and a matching pink strappy garter belt/harness/something) and Claudie (a curvy brunette wearing little more than a lace lingerie set, who according to mentally offered explanations serves as a strong anchor for magicks).

“Could y’all do a thing like that somewhere else?” Charlaine asks.  She and her sisters, having been brought up to speed on the current state of affairs, are now sitting crammed on a couch and nursing virgin margaritas (Claudija’s idea, to give them something to do), and Devi and Rhys are halfway guarding them.

“Like over at the Compton place,” Braelyn suggests.

“Even over at Sookie’s,” Danika chimes in.

“It’s not so simple as that, I’m afraid,” Claudwina sighs, perching on the table.  “This, the club, is in a separate dimension, as you know.  It’s much easier to alter the parameters of who can access a dimension, to further open or close it as needed, than to call up a sturdy, reliable forcefield around a certain location.  It _could_ be done, technically, but not instantly and not remotely.”

“So basically our friends are screwed?” Adilyn frowns.  Devi, perched on a stool behind her, reaches to rub her shoulders soothingly.

“Not entirely,” Claudellen says hopefully.

“As we told you,” Claude cuts in, “his vampire side prevents him from entering the house.  It’s the property, legally, of your Miss Hamby, so despite the, shall we say, shady circumstances of that…”

“Shady,” Adilyn repeats, snickering, because of course he’s referring to the way that Nora and Pam forged alterations to Bill’s last will and testament to tidy that point up at lest a legal disaster somehow ensue.  Logically it made the most sense, because it’s not like Bill had thought to amend said document recently.

“Despite those,” Claude says, “it’s safe.  The house is safe.”

“But they can’t leave if they wanna stay safe, and we can’t go back if we wanna stay safe,” Danika surmises.

“Well, you’re not trapped,” Claudie points out, though her expression is clearly that of someone trying to look on the bright side of a horrible situation.  “You can leave at any time you like, and you can come back after any time you leave.  But there’s no guarantees…”

“No guarantees that there’s any way to discourage him while we’re out wandering,” Braelyn finishes, sighing.

“Your light should repel him somewhat,” Claude suggests.  “A fairy’s light can work at least somewhat against other fairies and very effectively against vampires, though due to his fairy side, it almost certainly won’t be fatal against him like it would be against other vampires.”

“I’ve got a gun,” Devi says softly.  “Not a big one, but the bullets are silver.  That hurts vampires.  Kills them, if I aim it right.  And I’m pretty okay at aiming it right.”

“It might do,” Claudie and Claudwina chorus hopefully.

“There’s no harm in trying, if you can try from a protected vantage point,” Claude adds.

“Well, good,” says Rhys, “because otherwise this really fucking _sucks_.  He’s got a vampire’s super speed, a vampire’s super strength, a vampire’s enhanced senses, a vampire’s… fucking _nigh invulnerability_ , and on top of that he’s got a fairy’s magic light hand thing, a fairy’s telepathy… what else do fairies have?”

But before any of the fairies can answer, they’re interrupted by a shrill shriek from somewhere outside the room, and they’re all already standing up by the time Maurella runs in and says, “Something is the matter with your friend.”

Sure enough, when they all re-enter the main room they find Sookie standing in the doorway, her phone held loosely in one hand and Jason’s arm held tightly with the other.  He seems to be the only thing keeping her from collapsing; her shoulders are shaking, her bottom lip is trembling.

“What the fuck happened?” Charlaine exclaims, rushing to take Sookie’s other side and lead her to one of the tables to sit down (the fairies that had been occupying it hurriedly scatter).

“Sam,” Sookie says, her voice sounding almost hollow.  “Sam is dead.”

“Holy shit,” Devi whispers.

“He - he - he tried to - but that _motherfucking_ -”

Jason frowns, thinking that he doesn’t need telepathy to know he’s better off telling this story right now.  Technically, he figures, the others could figure out all of it through telepathy, but it seems like the sort of story that needs to be told out loud.  “After we all took off, Sam decided he should go check in at the bar.  He wanted to bring Arlene and Holly and everyone up to speed, since the girls are with us and Emma’s at their house, and he wanted to just make sure everything was going smooth.”

Sookie lets out a sob.

“So he was on his way back, not knowin’ this shit about Warlow bein’ able to daywalk,” Jason continues, drawing in a shuddery breath, “and I guess Eric and Nora and Jess were also figurin’ it out but they hadn’t yet, or they had only just figured it out and they hadn’t had a chance to tell anyone, whatever, Nicole and Luna were checkin’ out the front door to see if anything was weird and they…”

“They _saw him die_ ,” Sookie murmurs.  “They opened the door just in time to see my so-called prospective groom snap the neck of Luna’s _actual_ prospective groom.  Like he planned it that way.”

“Sam isn’t your suitor,” Claudette frowns.  “Sam would pose no threat to your prospective groom.  As you just pointed out, he’s Luna’s gentleman.”

Sookie sighs.  “Sam’s one of my best friends,” she says.  “He’s my boss, he’s one of the only people I’ve trusted with shit most of my adult life.  We’ve had awkward times, but I really care about him, you know?”

The fairy girls all nod.

“It’s a message,” Sookie continues.  “He’s gonna keep tearing through my people till I give him what he wants.”


End file.
